Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom
Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom is the 49th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Darth Vader from the Star Wars series and Doctor Doom from Marvel Comics in a battle between tragic armored villains. Description They are both masked conquerors of great power, but who will reign supreme? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: These two masters of evil are experts at bending others to their will, but beneath the mask lies the scars of their past, literally. Boomstick: Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. Wiz: And Doctor Doom, sovereign ruler of Latveria. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Darth Vader (*Cues: The Imperial March - Star Wars*) Wiz: Darth Vader. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, this mass murderer was one of the most dangerous and respected killers among the stars. Boomstick: Nobody stood a chance, He was a "force" to be reckoned with... Heh heh! Wiz: But before he was a Dark Lord of the Sith, he was Anakin Skywalker, an innocent child sold to slavery on the harsh desert planet of Tatooine. (*Cues: Star Wars - Anakin's Theme*) Boomstick: Anakin was a prodigy mechanic, a prodigy pod-racer and a prodigy Jedi! So I'd say the junk dealer who bought him got a pretty sweet deal. Y'know, apart from the whole... "ownership of people" thing...then Liam Neeson showed up and measured his power-level to find out that this kid was the Chosen One! Destined to do something great that would bring balance to the all-powerful Force, whatever the f**k that means! Wiz: Freed from slavery and trained under Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi, (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Anakin grew into an extremely powerful Jedi, capable of lifting starships and crushing buildings with just his mind. He quickly rose through the Jedi ranks to the very top, and lead the legendary 501st Legion in the galaxy-wide Clone Wars. Boomstick: He also grew into a really arrogant and whiny douche! Anakin: It's all Obi-Wan's fault. He's holding me back! Wiz: Naturally curious to an extreme, the vast potential of the force was intoxicating to Anakin. Unable to accept loss and pain, Anakin sought new powers to "fix" his problems. After a premonition of his pregnant wife's death, he decided he had no choice but to turn to the Dark Side of the Force for answers. Emperor Palpatine: Hence forth, you shall be known as Darth... Vader. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Despite being trained in the Jedi's pacifism, Anakin learned that he was really freaking good at killing people, and murdered the entire Jedi Order. His punishment? A tearful break-up with his old master, and a leisurely dip in a pool of lava. Wiz: After some.... pretty intense reconstructive surgery, he was rebuilt as the black-cloaked lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. (*Cues: Enter Lord Vader - Star Wars Episode III*) (Shows Vader being lowered off the operating table) (*Cues: The Imperial March - Star Wars again*) Boomstick: If there was anything you hated about Anakin before, don't worry! Vader is nothing like that whiny little prequel bitch! He's a badass through and through, with one of the coolest voices of all time. Darth Vader: The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force. Wiz: Vader's body was sustained by his dark armor, a mobile life support system designed to protect what was left of him and intimidate foes. Boomstick: The suit enhanced his vision, hearing, and physique, with his robot limbs, he can leap dozens of feet and lift several hundred pounds, all without having to use the Force. The armor is even dense enough to deflect lightsaber blows. (*Cues: Kanan at the Gate - Star Wars: Rebels*) Wiz: Unfortunately for Vader, his new body had several problems. The armor was cumbersome and weighed him down, much of it was mismatched, snagging and pulling on his body, his incessant raspy breathing often kept him awake, his synthetic skin itched constantly, and the control panel on his chest would sometimes beep for no reason at all. Boomstick: You're saying in this technological marvel of an age, we can't fix one person who's fallen into lava? Darth Vader: I find your lack of faith disturbing. (*Cues: Abandoned Base - Star Wars: Rebels*) Wiz: It's very likely Vader's Sith master, knowing his new student could become more powerful than himself, included these faults on purpose. While it caused problems for Vader at first, he quickly grew accustomed to his suits limitations and modified his fighting style to complement his new stance and strength. And while his life support systems are vulnerable to electric overload, should the worst happen, he can use the Force to sustain himself for several hours. (*Cues: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Battle of Teth*) Boomstick: Vader wields a dual phase lightsaber. Unlike normal lightsabers, which are already cool as shit, Vader can manually adjust his to double its length, but if it lasts for more than four hours, he needs to consult a doctor. Darth Vader: All too easy. Wiz: With his unmatched connection to the force, and training in both Jedi and Sith arts, he's learned a variety of techniques, he can deflect energy blasts with nothing but his hands, anticipate his opponents next moves, and increase his speed and strength, and though his mechanical limbs cannot channel Force Lightning like his master, he can condense and launch a ball of electricity called Kinetite. Boomstick: And he can always use telekinesis to lift people up and choke the ever living hell out of them, a power that would come in handy if you ever had to deal with an annoying co-host. Darth Vader: You don't know the power of the Dark Side. (*Cues: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Battle of Christophsis*) Wiz: Using the Dark Side of The Force, Vader embraces his passion and rage in battle, complementing his extremely aggressive fighting style, the angrier he gets, the deadlier he becomes. Boomstick: He's defeated tons of Jedi masters, including Obi-Wan himself, he matched his secret apprentice Galen Marek in force combat, who is powerful enough to move Star Destroyers, and killed a doppleganger of Darth Maul by impaling himself. Damn, that's dedication. Wiz: And finally, after discovering his long lost son, Vader had a change of heart. He rescued his son by sacrificing himself to destroy the Sith once and for all...or at least until the next movie comes out. Boomstick: Darth Vader is impressive, most impressive. Darth Vader: There is no escape. don't make me destroy you. Doctor Doom (*Cues: Fantastic Four (2005) - Bon Voyage*) Wiz: Doctor Doom. Master of science, sorcery, and his own country, Doom is undoubtedly one of the most dangerous villains in the Marvel Multiverse. Boomstick: I mean, just look at him! He looks like death itself. But before he was lord of Latveria, Victor Von Doom was... a gypsy. (*Cues: Fantastic Four (2005) - Experiments*) Wiz: His father was a highly intelligent doctor who died of frostbite, and his mother...just so happened to be a satanic witch who accidentally sold her soul to the devil. Boomstick: Poor orphaned Victor was determined to master both science and magic to honor his parents. And he did! Wiz: By secretly combining technology and sorcery, Victor made a name for himself with a number of miraculous inventions, including a robotic duplicate of himself dubbed a Doombot. Boomstick: And get used to seeing those things. I mean like, every time Doom has been "killed", it turns out it was just a Doombot. Tony Stark: This isn't Doom at all, it's some kind of Doombot! Mandarin: No wonder he didn't use the ring, it's a complete fake! Wiz: He eventually developed a machine designed to take him to and from Hell itself to rescue his mother. Boomstick: Buuuut it blew up in his face. No like, really, it blew up in his face. (An explosion is heard.) (*Cues: Fantastic Four (2005) - Superhero's*) Wiz: After the accident, despite his only injury being a single scar, Victor was horrified that his always perfect face had been "tainted". Victor ran away to the to the Himalayan mountains, and ended up joining a group of Tibetan monks. Boomstick: He soon put them to work building him an awesome suit of armor to enhance his power and hide his face. He was so eager to get the damn thing on, that he put on the metal mask before it cooled down, messing up his face even more. Wiz: This armor magically severed his physical connection to the world, shielding him from the nightmares and transforming him into a cold engine of logic, thus he took the name: Dr. Doom. Susan: Victor, please. Doom: Call me Doom. Wiz: With his new armor, Dr. Doom soon conquered his home country, Latveria, claiming the throne for himself. Boomstick: Is he really a doctor? Wiz: Well, he was expelled from college, but he just gave himself a Latverian doctorate once he was running the country, so technically yes. Boomstick: What a copout! Those of us with degrees had to work hard for our doctorates! Wiz: You do not have a doctorate. Boomstick: Yeah-huh! Check it out! (shows a diploma with his name on it) Got it in poultry science, specializing in the frying. Wiz: Well, holy shit... (*Cues: Theme of Doctor Doom - Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Boomstick: Anyway, Doom's armor is mostly made of titanium, but there's way more to it. With it, he's strong enough to lift buildings, survive blows from Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet, and one-shot The Incredible Hulk. Plus, it has a force field, jet boosters, and energy blasters. Wiz: And also, a molecular expander, which can enlarge small objects he keeps with him, handy for turning tiny pebbles into giant boulders. Boomstick: Maybe I should look into this science thing. Wiz: The armor also has numerous methods of energy absorption and manipulation, giving him complete control over all sorts of machinery. Boomstick: It might just be the most overpowered suit in comic history. I mean, it even has pieces of the True Cross to protect against Dracula and other undead enemies. Wiz: It not only increases his physical strength, but also has magical abilities, which includes teleportation, mind transference, demonic summons, mystical blasts, and numerous other spells he's learned over the centuries, yes, I said centuries, Doom time traveled to the earliest days of magic and learned all he could, before returning to the present the normal way, by waiting. Boomstick: "Ah yes, I think I'll be immortal today." But as awesome as his armor is, Doom's still a badass without it. (*Cues: Fantastic Four: Rise Of The Silver Surfer - Chasing The Surfer*) Boomstick: One time, Doom found himself stranded on another Earth, buck naked after being switched with his arch nemesis Reed Richards by a celestial...long story...anyway, he gets attacked by a lion, which he straight up killed with a single punch, then turned it into a pretty sweet suit. Wiz: Under Doom's rule, his country, Latveria, prospered, his people loved their new dictator, though the rest of the world was of a different opinion. Boomstick: Probably because he keeps trying to conquer it all. Wiz: Well, wether Doom is a bad guy is a bit up for debate, sure there was the one time he sacrificed the woman he loved to Hell, and had her skin turned into leather armor he wore, but for a long time, Doom's top priority was actually rescuing his mother from damnation. Boomstick: And he eventually pulled it off, with that off the list, Doom did what any magically powered, titan of science would do, he went time hopping to the future. Wiz: Doom explored thousands of possible future timelines, and what he saw convinced him he needed to take over the world. See, Doom truly believes he must conquer the world, as that is the only possible future freed from suffering and want. Boomstick: And he's...kinda right, I mean, even the Panther god of Wakanda backed him up, and that guy looked into like, all the futures. Wiz: However, despite his overwhelming power, intellect, and intentions, Doom is extremely arrogant to a fault. Boomstick: It's ridiculous, I can't even count how many times Doom had world domination within his grasp, and then dropped the ball. I mean, one time, he stole the godly Power Cosmic from Silver Surfer, and still lost, because Mr. Fantastic tricked him into flying into a Power Cosmic sucking force field. Wiz: But if Dr. Doom could just keep his ego in check, nobody could ever stand in his way. Servo-Guard Robot: Your plan to destroy them has failed, master. Doom: Failed? *he concentrates, causing the Servo-Guard robot to explode* Dr. Doom does not fail. Death Battle (*Cues: Star Wars - Imperial March*) On the Tie Fighter dock in the Death Star, a messenger bot contains a hologram featuring one of the soldiers of the ship flies over to Darth Vader. Soldier: Lord Vader we ambushed rebels orbiting Felucia but, Skywalker escaped... again. I apologize I shouldn't have been so hasty to begin... Vader starts Force Choking the soldier. Vader: An unwise decision. Dr. Doom is seen in the hologram and manually chokes the rest of the soldier to death. Doom: This farce is over! (*Cues: Theme of Doctor Doom - Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Doom teleports and arrives in his floating chair and fires an energy blast at the messenger bot with Vader jumping back. Doom lands on the ground Doom: Bow before me! Darth Vader takes out his lightsaber. Vader: Don't underestimate the power of the Force. FIGHT! Doom flies back and shoots two electric shots at his opponent. He then charges up his jetpack and dashes forward. Vader deflects the shots and before Doom can hit him Vader uses the Force to stop Doom. Vader: I can sense it. Vader uses the Force to push Doom back into a wall, but Doom recovers and starts flying at Vader at rapid speed. His electric-charged punch clashes with Vader's lightsaber and the two exchange blows until Vader misses. Doom uses the opportunity to combo Vader with electric attacks... Doom: Foot Dive! ...which ends with him landing a foot dive on Vader's head. Vader gets up from the blow Vader: You cannot escape destiny! Vader unleashes a large Force blast that pushed Doom back. Doom: You wretch! Doom then goes invisible and starts sneaking up. Vader uses the Force to find his location. Vader: It is pointless to resist! Vader stabs Doom and then uses the Force to smack him all over the place, even hitting the camera. He then telekinetically lifts up a Tie Fighter and hovers it over his opponent. Vader: Witness the power of the Force! Vader crushes Doom which seemingly breaks and kills him. Vader: All too easy. However it turned out to be a Doombot. The real Dr. Doom teleports in with a flying chair. Doom: What a farce! Vader: Enough! (*Cues: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Savage Opress Theme*) Vader sends the broken parts of the Tie Fighter to attack Doom, but Doom uses a force field to block them and leaps up in the air to start sending large electrical currents towards Vader's direction. Vader manages to use these against Doom and sends it back but Doom teleports to the other side. Doom: Beware my power! Doom then uses his power to send himself and Darth Vader back in time to a prehistoric era. Vader: What is the meaning of this? (*Cues: Braving the Battle - Terra Battle*) Doom laughs as he throws Vader towards a T-Rex, but Vader easily cuts through it with his lightsaber. Doom charges at Vader and crashes through several trees of a forest until they come across a volcano. Vader: Impressive. Vader leaps forward and tries slashing at Doom with his sword but Doom dodges the swings as Vader also throws his saber at him. Vader: Enough! Vader tries using the Force to choke Doom, but his armor protects him. Doom starts walking towards Vader. Vader: It is pointless to resi-'' Doom grabs Vader and emits a large electrical charge on his suit, significantly damaging it. Vader tries using the Force to sustain his breathing. Doom uses the opportunity to kick Vader into the volcano. ''Doom: You have no hope! HAHAHAHAHA! Vader's lightsaber comes back and stabs Doom in the back, sending him down as well. Vader regains his lightsaber and his powers. (*Cues: The Edge of Green - Radiant Historia*) Vader: Die! Vader uses the Force against Doom's molecular expander as the two try throwing the Volcano rocks against each other. Doom flies behind Vader and unleashes his final attack. Doom: Got you! Doom uses the molecular expander to have Vader get crushed by a large rock, which sends Darth Vader down towards the volcano's lava, killing him. KO! In the post-battle scene, Doom is seen leading an army of Doombots and Stormtroopers while Vader screams NOOOOO! while sinking into the lava. Results (*Cues: Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 - Character Select*) Boomstick: Vader!? Noooooooooooooo! Wiz: Darth Vader was extremely powerful, certainly capable of obliterating a basic Doombot. However, Doctor Doom himself is in a league of his own. Boomstick: Vader may be the chosen one, but Doom's experience and mastery of magic and science trumped the Sith Lord. Plus, while Vader has proven his strategic prowess over two decades of experience leading an army, Doom has successfully lead a country, and then a whole planet. Wiz: And of course Doctor Doom's armor is absurd. Its magical barriers and separation from the physical world have protected him from reality warping and telekinetic attacks from the likes of Thanos and the Silver Surfer, whose power makes Vader's lightsaber and force choke look like child's play. Even if Vader COULD get through that suit, Doom's mind is armored by his sheer willpower, preventing any of Vader's force powered manipulation. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Vader was forced to meet his doom. Wiz: The winner is Doctor Doom. Trivia *The connection between Vader and Doom is that they are both magical dictators and iconic villains locked within a recognizable suit of caped armor. Both also have many scars under their armor. **Marvel Comics produced a series of Star Wars comics. However despite Disney owning both companies; they are considered Legends instead of Canon. *This is the ninth Company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy and Beast VS Goliath, and with the next 13 being Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Mega Man Battle Royale, Wario VS King Dedede, Sasuke VS Hiei, All Might VS Might Guy and Black Canary VS Sindel. *This is the third time a Marvel character fights a non-DC character, after Thor VS Raiden and Beast VS Goliath, and with the next eight being Wolverine VS Raiden, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Shredder VS Silver Samurai, Carnage VS Lucy, Ultron VS Sigma, Black Widow VS Widowmaker and Deadpool VS Mask. **This is the second time a Marvel character beats a non-DC character, after Thor VS Raiden, and with the next two being Ultron VS Sigma and Black Widow VS Widowmaker. *This fight has a funny reflection to it because Vader/Anakin nearly died from lava in the actual canon. *This was Mali's final DEATH BATTLE! animation before he left ScrewAttack. *This episode reveals that Boomstick has a degree in "poultry science", which would later be referenced in Ken VS Terry and Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology Battles Category:Fights animated by Mali Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles. Category:Sponsorless Death Battles Category:'Human VS Cyborg' themed Death Battles